9 stycznia
by alkyone
Summary: Trzecia część serii o Snape'ie i Sinistrze. Mistrz eliksirów obchodzi urodziny, niekoniecznie z własnej woli. Wśród składających mu życzenia nauczycieli brakuje jednak prof. Sinistry. Czyżby to przez kłótnię przy śniadaniu... R


AN: Dawno nic nie pisałam, brakowało mi i czasu i weny. Ale teraz mam dwie części pod rząd. Obie dotyczą czasów, kiedy Aurora i Severus byli już nauczycielami, ale być może pojawią się jeszcze jakieś części z ich czasów szkolnych... No a teraz komentarz właściwy:

Akcja rozgrywa 9 stycznia 1984 roku. Jest to pierwszy rok Aurory na stanowisku nauczycielki astronomii i trzeci rok Severusa jako nauczyciela eliksirów.

Za konsultacje astronomiczne dziękuję faanie. Aha, i nie wiem, czy w tym czasie wydawano już "Scientific American", ale co szkodzi założyć, że tak :)

Dla ścisłości, punkt widzenia Severusa napisany został _italiką_.

AN2: Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem do końca pewna, czy powinnam zamieszczać te dwie częśći. Głównie z tego wzdlędu, że były napisane dość dawno i wydają mi się jednak nieco inne niż te poprzednie. Właściwie zdecydowałam się dodać tę część (i następną) głównie z tego względu, że zachęcił mnie do tego komentarz Oleny z opowiadania „Pocałunek". Poza tym, jeśli okaże się że się nie spodobało, zawsze będę wiedziała, że trzeba popracować nad stylem e.t.c.

Tekst nie był betowany, Megierka nie ma czasu, jeśli ktoś coś zauważy, proszę wytknąć :)

---

**9 Stycznia.**

Jasne światło przeświecało przez okna, na których mróz wyrzeźbił bajeczne wzory, wypełniając Wielką Salę, prześlizgując się po blatach stołów dla nauczycieli i czterech domów. Cichy gwar unosił się ponad głowami uczniów, rozpraszając się w ciepłym powietrzu. Był to pierwszy naprawdę ładny dzień tej zimy. Śnieg przykrywający wszystko, co tylko się dało, odbijał światło słoneczne, oślepiając każdego, kto tylko miał odwagę wystawić głowę na zewnątrz. Niektórzy już cieszyli się na myśl o lepieniu bałwanów ze śniegu, ewentualnie o bitwie na śnieżki. Inni szybko spożywali śniadanie, chcąc w sobotni poranek pojeździć sobie na skutym lodem jeziorze, imitującym lodowisko.

Dla Aurory Sinistry ten styczniowy, mroźny poranek nie zapowiadał się udanie. Od czterech miesięcy próbowała swoich sił jako nauczycielka astronomii. I dzień w dzień przyznawała się do porażki. Fakt, że musiała udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, męczył ją dodatkowo. A i tak sarkastyczne uwagi Snape'a, który uczył eliksirów, w stosunku do niej i do przedmiotu, którego uczyła, zdarzały się znacznie częściej niż do innych nauczycieli. Choć prawdopodobnym wytłumaczeniem zachowania Snape'a było to, że większość nauczycieli jednak była znacznie starsza od niego i nie śmiał kpić z nich tak otwarcie. W podobnym wieku, oprócz Aurory, była jeszcze profesor Trelawney, nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa. Ale ta nie zrozumiałaby sarkazmu i złośliwości nawet gdyby podstawiły jej nogę, po ci więc było się starać.

Aurora pochyliła się nad talerzem z owsianką, zastanawiając się nad sensem wszystkiego, co robiła i ignorując pogardliwe spojrzenia i sarkastyczne uśmiechy, które Mistrz Eliksirów posyłał w jej stronę.

Skończyła Cambridge. I to z wyróżnieniem, a nie dawała sobie rady z nauczeniem podstaw kilkudziesięciu uczniów. Kiedy omawiała z Dumbledore'm kwestię wprowadzenia elementów mugolskiej astronomii do programu nauczania czarodziejów, by pomóc im zrozumieć prawa rządzące gwiazdami, a nie tylko uczyć się na pamięć jakiś bezpłciowych rzeczy, nie sądziła, że będzie to takie trudne. Oczywiście wiedziała, że musi zacząć naprawdę od podstaw. Tym bardziej, że tak się zdarzyło, że od dwóch lat nie było w tej szkole żadnego nauczyciela tego przedmiotu.

Kłopoty zaczęły się już przy dzieleniu ułamków. Próbowała nauczyć czarodziejów rozwiązywania układów równań, gdy zamiast liczb są litery. Tygodniami potem chodziła po zamku z trzęsącymi się z nerwów rękami. Ponad miesiąc zajęło jej potęgowanie, pierwiastkowanie i trygonometria. Przed przerwą świąteczną zaczęła logarytmy. To była porażka. Jak miała zacząć omawianie wielkości gwiazdowych, wzoru Pogsona i wyznaczanie odległości na podstawie różnicy jasności widzianej i absolutnej, jeśli tak prosty temat jak logarytmy sprawiały tyle kłopotów? Przecież, na Merlina, nie kazała im wyprowadzać równania jonizacyjnego Sahy... Eee... Duże i trudne. Od czasu próby wytłumaczenia uczniom tych nieszczęsnych logarytmów, Aurora prawie nie sypiała. Dyrektor powtarzał, że bierze to wszystko za bardzo do siebie. Prawie cała reszta nauczycieli milcząco popierała dyrektora. A Snape triumfował, z dnia na dzień uprzejmym i ociekającym jadem głosem pytając jak jej idzie.

'Astrologia.' To słowo było zapalnikiem większości sprzeczek pomiędzy Snape'm i Sinistrą. Podobno odkąd Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, został pokonany przez małego Harry'ego Pottera, Snape stał się jeszcze wredniejszy, jeszcze bardziej sarkastyczny i jeszcze bardziej surowy dla uczniów. Niektórzy uważali, że Snape był szpiegiem Sami Wiecie Kogo, i to jego zniknięcie tak się na nim odbiło. Dyrektor krzywił się na te przypuszczenia. Cóż, wiadomo było, że Snape był Śmierciożercą, ale z jakiegoś powodu Dumbledore mu ufał. Jeśli ktoś tak inteligentny jak Dumbledore obdarzał zaufaniem Snape'a, to widocznie on na to zasługiwał. Tak przynajmniej uważała Sinistra. Co nie przeszkadzało jej bardzo go nie lubić, a zważywszy na to jak ją traktował, miała ku temu powody. Cynizm, ironię i sarkazm mogła znieść. Nie znosiła go za to, że każdą jej porażkę ze studentami wytykał jej jako dowód tego, że nie powinna uczyć, że nie umie uczyć, że astronomia, to astrologia.

Nie tak dawno temu, zmęczony ich kłótniami dyrektor, wezwał ich na dywanik. Każde z nich osobno. Aurora dokładnie pamiętała, co Albus jej powiedział, gdy tylko wyrzuciła swoje żale i frustracje. Z uśmiechem na ustach i wesołymi iskierkami w oczach, poważnym, ciepłym głosem zaproponował: "A może było by łatwiej, gdybyś zaprzyjaźniła się z Severusem". Zaśmiała mu sie prosto w twarz. Wywlokła potem mnóstwo argumentów, udowadniając że nie jest to możliwe. Albus tylko pokiwał głową, a wyraz twarzy miał taki, jakby słuchał dziecka, wygadującego ewidentne bzdury. Na koniec powiadomił ją, że dziewiątego stycznia, czyli za sześć dni od rozmowy, przypadają urodziny Severusa, których sam Severus oczywiście nie zamierza świętować (w tym momencie Aurora miała wrażenie, że dyrektor nie wziął pod uwagę zdania Mistrza Eliksirów), niemniej jednak w tym dniu kończy on dwadzieścia cztery lata i dobrze by było złożyć mu chociaż życzenia.

- Znów coś nie wychodzi? - zapytał z fałszywą uprzejmością Snape, kiedy z ponurą miną dziabała łyżką w swoim śniadaniu.

- Logarytmy - burknęła Aurora, mordując go spojrzeniem.

Tej nocy znów śniły jej się logarytmy. Wzory z logarytmami. Pochodne logarytmiczne. Logarytmy naturalne. Dziesiętne. Całka z logarytmu... Od kilku dni budziła się, zastanawiając się, czy to czasami nadal nie jest sen i czy skądś nagle nie wyłoni się wielka, zielona tablica, z wykresem logarytmu do narysowania.

- Kiedy wreszcie przyznasz, że mugolska nauka się w Hogwarcie nie sprawdza? - Jego głos ociekał jadowitą satysfakcją.

Aurora wzięła głęboki oddech. Dobrze wiedział, co ja bolało i sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność wbijanie jej szpili. W ramach ćwiczenia samokontroli, przypomniała sobie grecki alfabet. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie odpowiedzieć jakimś nieprzyjemnym komentarzem. W końcu ma dzisiaj te urodziny. Najwidoczniej Snape nie miał zamiaru pozbawiać się ulubionej rozrywki.

- A może to tylko wina tego, że nie potrafisz wytłumaczyć czarodziejom, jak mając podstawę potęgi i wynik, policzyć wykładnik - dodał złośliwie, tonem, jakim mówi się o pogodzie.

Musiała przyznać, że to ją zaskoczyło. Nie miała pojęcia, że Snape zna się na matematyce na, wyższym niż podstawowy, poziomie. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Napotkała tylko czarny, pusty wzrok. I drwiący uśmieszek.

- Tak - wycedził przez zęby. - Wiem, co to logarytm. Zaskoczona?

Aurora nie mogła się już powstrzymać. Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i powiedziała sarkastycznie:

- Ależ skąd. Przecież logarytmy to podstawa eliksirów.

Z satysfakcją zanotowała, że skrzywił się ze złości. Być może szykował jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale w tym momencie Wielką Salę zaczęły wypełniać chmary sów, przynosząc ze sobą pocztę i aktualną prasę. Śnieżnobiały puchacz upuścił stos czasopism dokładnie w miejsce pomiędzy ich nakryciami. Równocześnie wyciągnęli ręce, by wybrać to, co przyszło do nich i naturalnie złapali tą samą gazetę.

Kiedy mimo szarpnięcia, czasopismo nie przysunęło się do Aurory nawet na milimetr, spojrzała na tytuł. "Zaawansowane Eliksiry" - głosiły złote litery na pierwszej stronie, a zaraz pod nimi piętrzył się nagłówek: "Wywar tojadowy - Uczłowieczone wilkołaki?" Pod spodem widniało zdjęcie chudego, starszawego czarodzieja, który rysował na tablicy jakiś wykres.

"Do uczłowieczenia wilkołaka chyba jeszcze daleka droga, ale powstał projekt sporządzenia wywaru, który pozwoliłby zachować wilkołakom świadomość podczas przemiany. Być może społeczność magiczna sądzi, że jest to zbędne, gdyż wilkołak nigdy nie przestanie być wilkołakiem i nigdy nie przestanie zabijać. Jednak, chciałbym zapewnić, że wiele wilkołaków zostało nimi nie z własnej woli i przede wszystkim dla nich taki eliksir byłby bardzo pomocny. Nie wspominając o bezpieczeństwie. Być może nie wyeliminowało by to napadów, ale znacznie je zmniejszyło. Jednak na razie wywar taki nie został sporządzony, wszystko jest w fazie testów..."

Tyle udało jej się przeczytać, zanim Snape, korzystając z tego że była zajęta czytaniem, wyrwał jej cały stos magazynów i przesunął w swoją stronę. Obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Hej, tam są i moje miesięczniki - powiedziała z urazą.

- Czyżby? - zapytał z teatralnym sceptycyzmem.

Być może chciał jej pokazać, że nic podobnego, sowa nie mogła przynieść jej żadnej gazety, ale kiedy podniósł "Zaawansowane Eliksiry", tuż pod nimi ukazał się kolorowy mugolski magazyn. Najwięcej miejsca zajmował napis: "Scientific American", a pod nim znajdowało się zdjęcie jakiegoś skomplikowanego urządzenia i kilka tytułów najciekawszych artykułów, np. "Dwuwymiarowe CCD zastępują jednowymiarowe fotomnożniki.", "Tajemnicze, krótkie błyski gamma - hipotezy ich pochodzenia." czy "Model Standardowy - brak kwarka t - błędy interpretacji, czy brak możliwości technicznych?". Snape zamarł z półotwartymi ustami. Nie wiadomo tylko, czy na widok tytułów artykułów, czy na widok samego czasopisma.

- Więcej moich rzeczy już tam nie ma - zapewniła go Aurora z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Co to ma być? - zapytał Snape z lekką grozą, kiedy Aurora kartkowała magazyn.

- Ale co? - zapytała słodko i niewinnie.

- To - Snape wskazał rysunek, na którym widać było kulę z rozchodzącymi się od środka stożkami, otoczoną dziwnym, tworem, który wyglądał jak opona.

- Och, to - Aurora nie potrafiła ukryć uśmiechu pełnego satysfakcji. - To tylko czarna dziura. Ściślej czarna dziura, to ta kulka w środku. Te stożki, to niby dżety. A to okrągłe dookoła, to torus. Pomiędzy nim i czarną dziurą znajduje się dysk akrecyjny.

Mówiła wszystko niedbałym tonem, jakby wyjaśniała oczywisty fakt. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Snape nie wgłębi się bardziej i nie zapyta na przykład o to, jak powstają dżety. O czarnych dziurach wiedziała bardzo mało.

- Jak powstają te dżety? - zapytał Snape.

Aurora spojrzała na niego z lekkim przerażeniem. Jakim cudem zapytał właśnie o to? Czyżby czytał w myślach? "Ale on nie może!" - myślała gorączkowo. A jednak to pytanie... Zbulwersowana podniosła się i spojrzała na niego z góry z niewielką konsternacją.

- Ale ty... nie możesz... nie masz prawa...

W nagłym ataku zdenerwowania nie potrafiła ułożyć spójnej wypowiedzi. Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią jednym ze swoich najsławniejszych spojrzeń. Jakby miał za chwilę odjąć jej punkty.

- Czego nie mogę, Sinistra? - zapytał, wypowiadając wyraźnie każde słowo.

Wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przyciskając mocno do siebie gazetę. Zanim uprzytomniła sobie co robi, odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali.

_~*~_

_Ten dzień już nie mógł być gorszy. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało Severusowi, zanim skrzat domowy nie doręczył mu kartki, na której ręką dyrektora było napisane: "Pokój nauczycielski. 22:00". Było to trochę dziwne. Zwykle dyrektor wzywał go do swojego gabinetu, tym razem wybrał pokój nauczycielski. Ale Severus sądził, że raczej nie ma wyboru. Odłożył książkę na stolik obok kominka, w którym od dawna nie płonął ogień. Wstał, poprawił szatę, po czym sztywnym, ale pewnym krokiem wyszedł ze swojej kwatery i skierował się do pokoju nauczycielskiego._

_- Wszystkiego najlepszego!_

_Ten krzyk uderzył go, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Skrzywił się. Miał nadzieję, że te urodziny miną szybko i bezboleśnie. Trudno było sobie jednak wyobrazić, żeby bezbolesną była myśl, że w tym roku nie dostanie już kartki od Lily..._

_Na brak karki od Lily był już nastawiony, kiedy myślał, ze ten dzień nie może być gorszy. Dopiero, kiedy tłum nauczycieli radośnie składał mu życzenia, obdarowując prezentami, uświadomił sobie jak bardzo się mylił._

_W samym pokoju nic się nie zmieniło. No, właściwie pojawił się tylko długi stół, na którym stało kilka pakunków, duży tort z różowym lukrem, kilka innych smakołyków i tak ze dwie butelki Ognistej Whisky._

_Pierwsza podeszła do niego profesor Sprout, niska, przysadzista czarownica, piastująca w objęciach wielką donicę, z której wychodziły dziwnie żywe, wijące pnącza. Wymamrotała jakieś życzenia, po czym wręczyła mu donicę, wyjaśniając że owo zielsko to jedna z najrzadszych roślin na świecie. Podała nawet nazwę, która z niczym nie mogła się Severusowi skojarzyć. Podziękował jej sucho, po czym zapytał, czy nie byłoby bezpieczniej, gdyby to ona się nią zaopiekowała. Aż pojaśniały jej oczy, gdy to powiedział. Natychmiast zaczęła szczebiotać, że oczywiście, że Severus widocznie zdaje sobie sprawę, jaka to odpowiedzialność opieka nad tą rośliną i że w jej cieplarniach z pewnością panują lepsze warunki niż w zimnych lochach... Reszty nie słyszał, gdyż profesor Sprout została odciągnięta przez McGonagall. Kiedy pozbyła się nauczycielki zielarstwa, złapała Severusa pod ramię i zaprowadziła stanowczo do stołu, gdzie na torcie z różowym lukrem paliły się jasnoniebieskie świeczki. _

_- Zdmuchnij i pomyśl życzenie - powiedziała uprzejmie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego morderczy wzrok. - Prezenty potem._

_Chciał powiedzieć, że chyba żartują, on nie wierzy w żadne życzenia, ani żadne urodzinowe bzdury, ale zaciśnięte usta McGonagall powstrzymały go. Nadal odczuwał przed nią respekt. Jeszcze niedawno robiła takie miny, kiedy udzielała mu reprymendy odnośnie kolejnego złamanego punktu regulaminu._

_- Pomyśl życzenie - powiedział wesoło dyrektor. - Tylko Severusie, naprawdę pomyśl życzenie, a nie udawaj, że już to zrobiłeś._

_Gdyby Severus był lepszym oklumentą, potrafiłby wmówić dyrektorowi, że pomyślał już życzenie. Jednakże nie był zbyt dobry w oklumencji, nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak pomyśleć o czymś niedorzecznym... Czuł pustkę w głowie. Początkowo chciał sobie zażyczyć, żeby Lily wróciła, ale to życzenie i tak nie mogło by się spełnić... "Chcę, żeby to przyjęcie skończyło się jak najszybciej." - pomyślał w nagłym olśnieniu. __Chcąc, nie chcąc, nabrał powietrza w płuca i dmuchnął. Musiał powtórzyć to jeszcze dwa razy, żeby zgasić wszystkie świeczki._

_Nauczyciele zebrani wokół stołu zaklaskali. Do Minervy McGonagall podszedł Filius Flitwick, maleńki czarodziej, uczący zaklęć. Niósł ze sobą płaski pakunek opakowany w pasiasty, czerwono złoty - papier (kolory Gryffindoru) i przewiązany pasiastą, niebiesko - brązową wstążką (Ravenclaw)._

_- To drobny upominek od nas. Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedzieli oboje._

_Severus odpakował prezent. Pod warstwą papieru ukazał się dość spory, oprawiony w skórę tom z wytłaczanymi, srebrnymi literami, które układały się w tytuł "Trucizny przez wieki."_

_- Pomyśleliśmy - zaczął od razu Flitwick, jakby chcąc wytłumaczyć się z książki o truciznach. - Że może ci się przydać zbiór trucizn, gdybyś kiedyś chciał popróbować warzyć antidota._

_Severus miał minę, jakby właśnie wypił jeden z opisanych w owym dziele napojów. Ale oczywiście grzecznie podziękował. Nim zdążył ochłonąć, już stała przed nim nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Wręczyła mu drobne pudełeczko, owinięte w biały papier, a kiedy je otwierał, zaczęła paplać głosem, który w jakis dziwny sposób kojarzył się mu z plotkarą._

_- Profesorze Snape, nie bardzo wiedziałam, co mogło by sprawić ci przyjemność, pomyślałam więc, że w takim razie najlepszym podarunkiem będzie coś, co byłoby użyteczne, ale również nieco zaskakujące. Zasięgnęłam rady kilku przyjaciół i nabyłam to w mugolskim Londynie. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ci się przydadzą._

_Severus uporał się z opakowaniem. Na jego dłoni wylądowały dwa dziwne przedmioty. Nie bardzo wiedział, czym to jest (postanowił sprawdzić później), ale skoro były kupione w mugolskim Londynie, był pewien, że raczej nie są dla niego niezbędne do egzystencji. Uprzejmie podziękował, choć dość zimnym głosem i oba przedmioty (które okazały się później być spinkami do mankietów) schował do kieszeni szat._

_Tu nastąpił mały antrakt, gdyż dyrektor uparł się wznieść toast "Za nauczyciela eliksirów, oby zaczął się uśmiechać", czym zasłużył na pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie i skrzywienie od strony Snape'a. Udało mu się uniknąć wypicia toastu. Wolał pozostać trzeźwy. Kawałek tortu jednak, którym został obdarowany, musiał zjeść i aż mu się niedobrze zrobiło, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że spożywa właśnie coś, co ma na sobie wściekle różowy lukier. Choć mdłości, które czuł mogły być również spowodowane tym, że tort był strasznie słodki._

_Sam już nie pamiętał, kto podszedł do niego z życzeniami jako następny. Fakt, że kiedy podeszła do niego ostatnia osoba (po wielu już kolejkach Ognistej Whisky, których udało mu się na szczęście uniknąć), dyrektor we własnej osobie, był już bogatszy o eleganckie, niestety damskie pióro, prezent od Septimy Vector, nauczycielki numerologii, butelkę oryginalnej Śliwowicy ("Naprawdę dobrze działa na smutki.") od Kettleburna, wielkie pudło kompletnie niejadalnej krajanki od Hagrida (o mało co nie stracił na niej zęba) i metalowe, sześcienne pudełko z białą herbatą w środku ("Pomaga w naturalny sposób zachować młodość") od Madam Pomfrey. A potem jeszcze była Trelawney, która przyniosła ze sobą kryształową kulę i w ramach prezentu urodzinowego wywróżyła mu rychłą śmierć w męczarniach. Odeszła pozostawiając za sobą ostrą woń kadzideł i poirytowanego Snape'a, którego niezbyt ładny nos zawsze był bardzo wrażliwy na zapachy. Madam Hooch obdarowała go książką "Quidditch przez wieki" (rzeczywiście bardzo przydatna), niski i szczupły czarodziej uczący obrony przed czarną magią, Morgan Keenan podarował mu fałszoskop, a wysoki, starszy czarodziej uczący starożytnych runów, dał mu poradnik do odczytywania runów. Kiedy w końcu podszedł do niego sam dyrektor, Snape poczuł, że miałby ochotę wypróbować którąś z mikstur z "Trucizn przez wieki" na obecnych._

_- Mój chłopcze - zaczął Albus ojcowskim tonem, patrząc na Severusa ciepłym, nieco zamglonym wzrokiem. - Życzę ci przede wszystkim więcej radości w życiu. Wszystko inne da się jakoś ułożyć._

_To powiedziawszy, uściskał mocno Severusa i wręczył mu duże pudło opakowane w czerwony papier i owinięte jadowicie zieloną wstążką. Przerażony tym gestem Snape nie zareagował nawet kiedy znalazł w pudełku czerwony szlafrok po którym wesoło hasały hipogryfy._

_Wreszcie domowy skrzat zabrał wszystkie prezenty do kwatery Snape'a a on sam, zerknąwszy uprzednio na zegarek, zaofiarował się, że pójdzie patrolować korytarze. Nauczyciele byli w bardzo dobrych humorach, co mogło wiązać się z czterema opróżnionymi butelkami Ognistej Whisky, stojącymi w kącie pokoju, faktem jest że żaden z nich nie zaprzeczył. Co więcej, żaden z nich wydawał sie nie zauważyć, że solenizant opuścił towarzystwo._

_Gdy tylko Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi, poczuł jak ogarnia go ogromna ulga. Nigdy nie lubił przyjęć, ani w ogóle obchodzenia urodzin w towarzystwie. Poza tym miał duży problem nie tylko z obdarowywaniem, ale także z przyjmowaniem prezentów._

_Zaczął iść przed siebie. __Poczuł na twarzy chłodne powietrze, a cisza, która uderzyła go po kilku krokach była niemal odurzająca. Tego mu właśnie było trzeba. Ciszy i spokoju. W tej nocnej, hogwardzkiej ciszy wyczuwał jakieś przyczajenie. Instynktownie zwolnił krok i zaczął iść niezwykle ostrożnie. Zgasił nawet różdżkę. Jedyne co widział, to widmowe twarze osób na portretach, oświetlone bladym światłem księżyca w pełni._

_Zdał sobie sprawę dokąd idzie dopiero kiedy stanął u dołu stromych schodów prowadzących na najwyższą z wież tej szkoły, wieżę astronomiczną. "Sinistra..." - pomyślał nagle. - "Nie było jej w pokoju nauczycielskim. Czyżby była na mnie aż tak zła?" Po raz pierwszy poczuł zawstydzenie na myśl, że mógł naprawdę ją obrazić (choć nie bardzo wiedział czym). Och, lubił ją denerwować, tak zabawnie reagowała, ale nigdy nie chciał jej skrzywdzić swoim zachowaniem. Poczuł, że brakowało mu jej wśród tych nauczycieli. Nie, żeby znaczyła coś dla niego. Po prostu stanowiła fragment większej układanki i bez niej było to jakoś niekompletne. Poza tym, nie wręczyła mu żadnego prezentu. Nie oczekiwał tego od niej, ale w kontekście tego, co powymyślali inni nauczyciele, było to nieco dziwne._

_Postawił pierwszy krok na schodach. Masochistycznie postanowił końcówkę dnia spędzić tak, jak zawsze, kiedy była z nim Lily. Wymykali się na wieżę astronomiczną, żeby poszukać Koziorożca. Naturalnie nigdy nie udawało się im go znaleźć, ale dla Severusa te kilka minut z Lily było zawsze najlepszym prezentem. Patrzenie, jak wiatr targał ciemne, rude włosy, jak zielone oczy Lily migotały w blasku księżyca, jak uśmiechała się do niego, kiedy oddawał jej swoją szatę, bo drżała z zimna... To było zawsze warte dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego._

_Wspiął się na górę, by zerknąć na niebo. Zawsze lubił niebo zimowe. Ulubioną gwiazdą Lily była Betelgeza w Orionie. Stojąc na szczycie wieży i spoglądając na południe, bez trudu odnalazł migoczący, czerwony punkcik. __Przez chwilę pogrążył się we wspomnieniach i być może dlatego nie słyszał cichych kroków. A może usłyszał, tylko nie odwrócił się by sprawdzić. Dopiero lekkie dotknięcie w ramię, wyrwało go ze wspomnień i przeniosło z powrotem na zimną, pustą Wieżę Astronomiczną._

_- Sinistra? - zapytał zaskoczony._

_Tylko zaskoczony._

_- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Severusie - powiedziała chłodno, wręczając mu dość miękką paczuszkę._

_Nie zezłościł się i nie nakrzyczał na nią, że on nie obchodzi żadnych urodzin i żeby dać mu spokój, głównie dlatego, że po raz pierwszy usłyszał od niej swoje imię. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to inny głos składa mu życzenia i że patrzą na niego inne oczy. Tylko, że to Sinistra stała przed nim, nie Lily. Poczuł się rozczarowany._

_Otworzył paczuszkę. Spod sterty szarego papieru wyłoniła się miękka tkanina. Najprawdziwszy kaszmirowy szalik. Mięciutki i w dodatku cały czarny._

_- Na meczu quidditcha zauważyłam, że nie masz szalika - powiedziała rzeczowo, patrząc gdzieś za niego. - Pomyślałam więc, że mogę ci zrobić w prezencie urodzinowym._

_"A więc zrobiła go sama." Severus zamrugał powiekami, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Ale Aurora najwidoczniej nie oczekiwała od niego żadnej odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wymuszonym uśmiechem. Stał przez chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić z prezentem._

_- Och, dawaj to - powiedziała z lekką irytacją, ale nieco łagodniej niż mógłby się spodziewać._

_Zabrała mu szalik, po czym szybkim ruchem, owinęła mu go wokół szyi, zostawiając z przodu niewielki węzeł. Jednym ruchem przygładziła luźną część. Była w tym momencie tak blisko niego, że mógł poczuć zapach jej perfum. Cytrynowo - różany, z odrobinką zapachu lilii. Takich samych perfum używała Lily. Spojrzał na dziewczynę zaskoczony. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczał w blasku księżyca, nie zielone. A wiatr targał czarne włosy, nie ciemnorude. Uśmiechała się dokładnie tak jak jeszcze kilka lat temu uśmiechała się do niego zupełnie inna dziewczyna. I choć jej ładna twarz, z zadartym noskiem i dołeczkami w ogóle nie przypominała twarzy Lily, przez chwilę poczuł się miło._

_- Aurora... - zaczął niepewnie. - Eee... Dzięki._

_Obdarzyła go uśmiechem, który wydawał się mieć trochę więcej szczerości niż ten poprzedni, __po czym odwróciła się, by wyjść. Zanim zrobiła krok, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się, patrząc mu w oczy. Musiała być bardzo zmęczona, bo nawet w słabym świetle księżyca było widać sińce pod oczami. A i w oczach było widać zmęczenie i wyraz jakiejś rezygnacji._

_- Przepraszam, jeśli czasem jestem nie do wytrzymania - powiedział, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś powinien powiedzieć, skoro już ją zatrzymał._

_Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Widocznie jednak wyglądał dostatecznie przekonująco, bo po chwili skinęła głową.  
_

_- Ja również - powiedziała już prawie przyjaźnie. - No dobrze, to żeby tego nie zepsuć, lepiej już pójdę...  
_

_Skinął głową. Odwróciła się, ale ponownie ją zatrzymał. Tym razem kiedy spojrzała na niego, w jej oczach błyszczało zaciekawienie._

_- Wglądasz, jakbyś miała kłopoty z zaśnięciem - stwierdził. - Spróbuj tego - dodał, podając jej fiolkę Eliksiru Bezsennych Snów, który przed chwilą znalazł w kieszeni._

_- Dziękuję - To zabrzmiało szczerze. - I dobranoc._

_Znów skinął głową. Odwróciła się. Tym razem pozwolił jej odejść._


End file.
